Biocosmic Aether
Biocosmic Aether is, in a word, everything. Every living thing on Lichon, from fungus to tree to Hume, is comprised of Biocosmic Aether. When a living organism dies, its mind and body both will decay and return to the Aether Flow, where it melds with the great mass of Aether which is better known as Lichon, itself. This Aether will then sprout elsewhere, spawning new life in the wake of death, be it by a seedling sprouting up or a baby being born to overjoyed parents. Two Halves, One Whole Biocosmic Aether is split into two halves, equal and opposite. All things have some ratio of both halves within them. Even creatures such as Heartless, which seem to only be born of Body Aether have a small percentage of Mind Aether within them. This ratio can vary wildly in Humes and other Sentient Life from person to person. Some people claim that those who do "evil" things tend to have an abundance of Body Aether, while the reverse is true for those deemed "good." No scientific studies have ever validated these claims, and we need only look to history to tell us that this is not the case. Mind Aether Mind Aether generally associates with mental reasoning and rational thought. To the naked eye, Mind Aether appears to be a green color, tending toward the bluer side of the spectrum. It is light and airy, often floating upward in gentle streams of pale green gases. People with a large percentage of Mind Aether tend to favor logic, reason, and rationality over the reverse. They often think before they act and tend to be incredibly analytically brilliant. Many who are gifted with large percentages of Mind Aether pursue scientific and mathematical occupations. If a person succumbs to an overabundance of Mind Aether, they can lose their will to act. They become complacent, thinking too much and overanalyzing every situation. As scientists have never discovered a means of harnessing large quantities of Mind Aether at one time, it is currently unknown what will happen to people who are stricken with an overabundance of Mind Aether. Mind Aether is also known as Purified Aether, Light Aether, and Green Aether. Body Aether Body Aether is often associated with physical strength and adrenal responses. Body Aether looks purple to the eye, leaning toward the blue side, much like its counterpart. It is dense and watery, generally sinking lower in the air to hang as a haze. In large concentrations, it has been observed to collect in pools of inky purple liquid which has the consistency of melted butter. People under the influence of large quantities of Body Aether often will favor gut reactions, force, and short, decisive statements. They tend to act first, think later, and are generally incredibly physically powerful. Those who are gifted with large percentages of Body Aether pursue jobs in construction or mercenary work. If someone were to submit to an overabundance of Body Aether, they can literally forget how to employ logic and reason altogether. They become restless, barely ever able to sit still, let alone hold a conversation for any reasonable amount of time. If the Body Aether is present in large enough quantities, a Sentient Creature may physically morph into a Heartless, losing all sense of control over their actions. They become openly hostile, and have been known to assault people who had once been their friends. Body Aether is also known as Corrupted Aether, Dark Aether, and Purple Aether. The Aether Flow